Blue Rose
by MistressChi08
Summary: This is special gift for Valentines Day! to my fellow friends on FanFic Site and DA. The story about Haou Yuki the golden eyed boy has mysterious past and being independent man had meets the Blue Haired handsome guy and Emerald Green Eyes boy named Johan from Flower Shop, making Haou life upside down. This AU-OOC Story Non-Beta User - HaouXJohan,, 1st attempt to write Vampire Fic


**Me:** Hello guys~ well this is my **2nd one shot story**~ and the couple are….**Secret~**! HaHaHa…I don't want to spoil the fun … I know I have to update my first fan fic but I have big problems for that… **(TT^TT)** and by the way~ this is my gift for you guys on this **Valentines Day**. Sooo hope you like it~ ***giggles***

**Helena:** This story is kind not common or not~? Hope you like it specially for those main character on this fic… if you don't like it or hate this idea from the story please don't press the review … ***deadly glared* **I don't want to see your annoying reaction~

**Me:** And by the way for those few **mistakes** or **wrong spelling grammar** on this one shot... Well? Sorry... I've being little bit lazy to re-write and checking grammar, okay~! **Nobody is perfect!** **(^.^)**

**Helena: **You forget something important my Hikari? **(-,-')**

**Me: OoOwww!** **First warning! **There's a rated M...not damn **lemons**… maybe gore thing I guess? If you don't like **bloods** and **killing human beings**...don't read it okay~! And if you're age is **18 under** please I consider go back and click the other fanfic stories. This story is not suitable for kids okay~ **(^w^) **This is a lot hurt _**mind freak**_. Almost I spend my time for whole 1 week or more than for this, but I tell later after the story... hope you understand. **(TT-TT)**

**Me / Helena:** Hope you guys love this~! ***Bow in Chibi's Mode***

* * *

><p><strong>*NOTES*<strong> I'm not really good at **English writing**** so ****don't expect too much** and I'm **not really good fluency English words,**ok? ***thumbs up*** but I really trying my best as far as good... ***blushing***

***Warnings!*** _**DO NOT READ**_ if you don't like _**spirit shipping**__, __**dark spirit shipping**_ and mild _**YAOI**__..._ I guess? Most important its little _**mild gore, swearing,**__ lots of __**BLOODS!**_ And _**don't kill me or hate it...**_ X'P

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH: GX (**Got it~!)**, others poems in here, and songs… Only Claimer is **KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**~! Not **Damn Asshole 4Kids**~... _(But this is my original story...never exist on the real __**Gx **__story. This is my fantasy one. So? Sew out~! If don't like Spirit Shipping and Dark-Spirit shipping... Don't reads it~! Last warning~! __**(o.o)**__ …)_

* * *

><p><strong>*** Enjoy! (BOW) ***<strong>

**_(Insert Play Bottom__"_ Writhe In Pain (Millia's Theme) Vocal by Guilty Gears_)_**

_Hey little human,  
>walk my way.<br>Come here,  
>I won't bite.<br>Come forward to you new life,  
>It will hurt but only for a moment.<br>It will be hard,  
>But only for a century.<br>You will begin a new life,  
>You will be filled with wonder.<br>You will feed upon what you once were,  
>You will see how much you don't really miss.<br>So come forward little human,  
>To your new life.<br>Come to me and I'll give you Immortality,  
>You will live forever.<br>Bring your sweet delicious scent over here,  
>Bring it and I will change your world.<br>Come forward Oh Sweet Human. Come forward but come alone.  
>Bring yourself it will be fun. Rule with me and you won't be touched.<br>Oh Sweet Little Human just come forward._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Blue Rose"<strong>

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"My Dear Child...Are you there?", a old lady asked the brunette boy on this room.

"Yes... **Miss. Tome** I'm here", a brunette boy answer.

"Could you please take care the shop a while, I'm going to buy some things on the market", an old lady named **Miss. Tome** said asking the brunette teenage boy.

"Sure… Miss. Tome", a brunette boy answer.

"Thanks **Haou** I'll be back a few hours and make sure feed my sweet darling **Pharaoh**", Miss. Tome said and she goes outside from her shop.

* * *

><p><strong>(Haou Yuki Extreme P.O.V)<strong>

Now I'm seated to darn flower shop while feeding Miss. Tome cat name **pharaoh**.

"Huh…", I just staring at the ceiling and remember how I ended up in here. Well... this is how my life…begins

It was 3 years ago since was I left on the orphanage. The care taker of the orphanage named **Cronos de Medici**, she or he said to me… that they're found me outside the main door in the orphanage house. So I grow up in my childhood days inside the orphanage, but sadly no one dares to adopt me because of my being different child from other kids on orphanage house, like I was possessed by evil power because of my altitudes and skilled from other kids. It like my mind was matured, not only that because of my eyes… they're scared about this. I don't know what's wrong having beautiful golden eyes, hehehe... so what if they're don't like me. Neither I don't really care having a family; to be honest I love to be alone in my whole life … So I wait until I reached **15**…

When you r **age 15** orphanage will not going to take care of you. So I'm glad for heard that, it means I'll be free man atlas… I don't want to live my whole inside the darn house. Today I'm going to make my new life and find some jobs and also find new home for me, only for me.

I spend my months on the street, I learned to live and survive with fittest of the cruel world. Sometimes I wonder why my real parents left me alone on the front of the children place. But I have to live and I learned to be strong and being independent man, I worked in the contraction site but didn't take it long, simple someone picking me fight because of my darn skilled work who always praised by our boss, so everyone staring jealously on me, it's not problem to have a awesome intelligence skilled of mine… so I leave right away, I don't want to waste my time for this worthless people. So I find the new jobs for me but the faith seems to be cruel to me.

But

**One week later…**

I'm become homeless, I can't find new job for just feed myself every single fucking life.

But this woman is about cross the line and then I realized there's a hurried truck coming to the direction an old woman... without thinking I save her from the truck, and the truck just runaway from the scene.

"_**Dammit…", **__I_ said to myself while the woman said to me..

"Thank you little man for saving my life….", she look at me and smile. I turned around then I was going walk out from her but she grabs my right arm.

I looked at her with confused to my eyes.

"Do you need job? I can give you", she gave me a sweet smile to me and I just nodded to her. I need fucking job you know... I don't want to live street anymore.

Now I'm here… almost **2 moths** I was live with her, I found out she was live alone in the house with flower shop and cat with her name "Pharaoh"… then I looked at Pharaoh just…

"Cat napping again…", then I become bored looking slobby cat... passed few minutes… I decided to turn on the radio to make some noise... I need some music to relax my mind and to get rid of stress. How I'm going to find new job. I don't to burden Ms. Tome kindness.

* * *

><p><strong>*SIGH*<strong>

So I turn on the radio and I heard my fave song…

"_**What's the matter with your life  
>Some people like you bleed in live their life<br>They lie when the time is like a needle**_

Help help help help help help help help

Your feeling lost but not innocent  
>This is the price you gotta pay<br>You can take everything you want"

I smirked…. The next part is my favorite lines from the song...

"_**It's my kind of war, I am taking every chance  
>Kill them all if they want me to<br>it's my kind of war, I am king of the dark  
>and I will pray to be killed"<strong>_

I sing the song follow from the radio…

"_**It's my kind of war, I am taking every chance  
>Kill them all if they want me to<br>It's my kind of war, I am king of the dark  
>And I will pray to be killed<strong>_

_**What's the matter with your life  
>Some people like you bleed in live their life<br>They lie when the time is like a needle  
>When the time is like a needle<br>And the night is like a shadow of your ghost  
>We will be down to the dawn, you'll never find me<br>In this darkness.**_

I just continued to sing while closing my eyes…

_**It's my kind of war, I am taking every chance  
>Kill them all if they want me to<br>it's my kind of war, I am king of the dark  
>and I will pray to be killed"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Then I heard…<p>

"**Cling Cling Cling"**

I looked at the door shop. It was my first costumer from this afternoon. So turn off the radio and stand up from the chair I was seated.

"Welcome To Tome's Flower Shop…What can I do for you?", I said without showing expression on my face.

"_**Where's Ms. Tome?",**_ he asked me… I can see him front of me. He just plain teenage kid….. No...I'm just joking... You can say that he's very handsome kid and his age just like me, I can say cause he's young and tall like me… he's a got lighted blue haired, a very weird color isn't it… and wearing normal clothes... okay I'm such a liar..he's damn attractive guy… wearing a dark grey jacket inside is yellow shirt with printed black star on it, white belt and dirty dark gray pants and black white converse shoes. He's wearing sunglasses too.

"She's out and going to buy something on the market...if you have any message for her just tell me and I will deliver your message to her", I stared at him without asking him.

"_**Oh? What are you...? Answering machine?",**_ he just laughs.

'_What do you think you are?'_, of course I didn't tell him. I don't want Ms. Tome disappointed to me from taking care from her precious flower shop. I realized he just stops laughing and he took off his sunglasses.

"_**You know? The **__blue rose__**... its suits you"**_, he smiling at me and I just stare at his most beautiful eyes I ever I seen on my entire life... it was emerald green eyes cleared as like ocean green. And I blinked and glaring at him.

"Excuse me sir but if you don't need anything buy on this shop. I presume to leave this shop right away before **I killed you**", I'm deadly glared at him. I don't like flirty people like him, I meet some pervert people many times before but this guy makes me super annoyed me.

"_**Okay… but just one question?",**_ I stared at him quietly waiting from his next words from his mouth.

"_**Do you believe the **__vampires__**?",**_ I blink… and I blink again..Without seconds I laugh at him very loudly.

"What are you? Fan of **Edward Cullen** from twilight movie?", I asked him with smirk on my face. But he just smiles at me that make me so annoying from him.

"What? What are you looking me like that?", I'm staring to plotting plans on him right now.

"Huh? Don't tell me… are you going to bite me or show your vampires powers from me", I stared at him with absolute annoyed on my face.

"_**Okay… just say hi to Ms. Tome for me…My name is Johan Anderson",**_ he just smiles while winking at me and within minute he left the shop. I feel hot red blush on my both cheeks.

'_What do you think he is… damn… that's why I hate people'_, I asked myself.

* * *

><p>After <strong>2 hours<strong>, like Ms. Tome said she will come back within few hours. Of course I did say to her about this annoyed blue freak hair name Johan Anderson. But Ms. Tome suddenly shocked and she just smile at me. She just went to her work shop where's she decorated a bouquet of some flower arrangement, and me just guarding the flower shop again.

I was thinking what he said to me… of course I'm not believing it about the _vampire's thing_… actually I literally hate them, they're just bunch of weirdoes, drinking bloods or mating something like that…and not only that they're not existed on this cruel world, they're just plain from people imaginations an human bat's thing..I more thinking about, what he said to me.

"_**You know? The Blue Rose ... its suits you"**_

"_**Dammit!",**_ what those words keeps bothering me some like I did heard before. I don't know what's going on me...But I have stop thinking about this man... God~ why me… so 'to get rid him from my mind' I tried to open internet and then just doing teenage stuff. But lately I accidentally press the search… and what I did type?

"Blue Rose", I know it's not existed but… I feel need to know about meaning of **Blue Rose**…

So I read the article about **Blue Rose** meaning

…"_**The blue rose means mystery. An appreciation for the enigmatic, A person who receives the blue rose is the subject of much speculation and thought. Another meaning of the blue rose is that it symbolizes the impossible, or the unattainable. Since the blue rose itself is a rarity in nature, it stands for something that is hardly within one's grasp, an object that seems too difficult to be achieved. "…**_

I glaring the last part I read…

…"_**The blue rose being in itself something very extraordinary expresses that very same feeling."You are extraordinarily wonderful"…**_

So I did turn off the PC after I heard Ms. Tome calling me, I think she finished her flower arrangement.

_**"**__You are extraordinarily wonderful huh__**"**_, I stand up and going to Ms. Tome work room.

**(In Ms. Tome Work Place)**

"Ms. Tome…", I see Miss. Tome her bouquet are already finished holding on her both hands.

"Yup~ Haou-kun~ here… takes this… ", I looked at her and staring at her flower arrangements... It was…

"**Blue Rose?** Did you color it?", I asked Ms. Tome but she ignored me suddenly.

"Oh~? This address for Mr. Anderson… hope you come back soon", I just nodded and grab her flower arrangement. Without asking her again, I grab my black jacket and go outside to deliver this darn flowers. But Blue Rose so much sweet smell thru to my nose it was like magical thing.

**(Outside the Ms. Tome Flower Shop)**

"Huh it says… hmmmm… okay I got it", I start to walk. The house of pervert guy... oh~! I mean _**Anderson **_Man… He's faraway from here in exact 17 streets block before I reached his house.

* * *

><p><strong>(30 minutes walking session)<strong>

"So this is his house…", I looked front of me….it was…

"How rich he is?", I ask myself ..Dammit this house no Mansion… it's more like 1000x bigger than Ms. Tome house… it was white house mansion with golden gate front of me... so without showing my shocked from my face. I insert play bottom from the doorbell... Within 3 second there's a small TV front of me beside the gate… it was a man with dark tealed green haired and deep violet eyes. I think he's butler on this mansion because his attire was butler suited thing like I saw in the TV shows about rich people.

"This is Anderson Mansion and please come in", a butler man said within second the big golden door suddenly open. So I enter the mansion while holding the Blue Rose flower arrangement.

I look to my surroundings it was a hell big garden, there's a lots roses on here and also weird statues in naked form and not only that those statues are looks real to me it's like they're looking at me thru their evil eyes. But I ignored the feeling from my stomach… something wrong will be happened today. I try to be calm and gave this damn flower and move out right away… I don't like seeing that maniac teenage boy...

I reached the main door it was hell golden door again and it was huge too… I wonder it was a real golden door or not... I was about to knocked the door but the door is suddenly open it was…

"Please come in… Master is waiting for you in the guest room and please follows me", I just stared and nodded. I did follow the butler until we reached our destination.

"Please wait here", he just bowed to me and left me in this room.

The room was massive beautiful, beautiful as ever I seen it like I sees on this movies it like I was castle something. So I walked around and look something good stuff around on this room. The room has 2 comfort big chairs and one big empty table coffee... and there's a fireplace too... and I look up above the fireplace where is … I see a most beautiful painting I ever seen but I suddenly scared because the painting on there, there's a teenage boy looks just like me. The only different is our eyes.

The boy was age like me... he's got adorable face, peachy skin color, hairs duo colors above is light brown and under is dark chocolate brown, he's got beautiful deep chocolates brown eyes…and awesome cute smile. He's wearing a white elegant silk shirt with a pearl white waistcoat and black trousers. I looked the printed name.

"**Judai Yuki …. June 20, 1837**", I shocked it was over 300 years from now… I feel someone grab my both shoulder… and I see deep emerald green eyes.

"_**What are you looking at?",**_ I sees the annoyed boy named Johan Anderson. I slap his hands from my shoulder.

"Mind own your business... here's your flower~! ", I gave to him but he' suddenly laugh.

"_**hahahaha~? … no… this is yours not mine.."**_, I blink many time from him.

"**What the hell**... sorry I didn't get your point", I asked him but he's silly smile at me.

"_**Like I said earlier we first meet… Blue Rose its suits you... Haou",**_ I stared in shocked but I tried to calm and not showing my fears suddenly appeared in my whole body.

'_How did he know my first name'_, I asked myself while he's smiling me in innocent way from his face.

"***cough* **excuse me I have to go…", I walked out and put down the flower on the empty table coffee. Before I reached the door…

"Huh?", I tried to open the door knob but it's looks like locked.. Suddenly I feel cold hands on my bear chest even I wear my fave jacket.

"_**I know you're smart guy Haou? But you know what I said earlier… about vampire…..",**_ I pushed him away from me while I'm searching inside on my secret pocket..I tried to search it but...

"_**Is this your looking for Haou?",**_ I turned my face on him… he's left hand holding my small knife for my self defense thing..

"How…. And who the **hell fuck** are you… what do you want from me…", I know it's sound stupid why I have to asked him… I know the boy on the painting he's perfectly looks like me or identical twin…

"_**Hmmm~~~ you're smell so good Haou?",**_ I blink he's now from my back again snuggles my whole upper body and I can feel his darn hot breath on my right neck… without thinking I elbow his stomach and grab the small knife from his hand… I stab his stomach many times and specially his heart without hesitation from doing it.

I was panting heavily after I notice he was lying on the floor with forming _blood pool_ beside his body. This is _my 1__st__ time I tried to killed someone_. But if I didn't regret to this to me, he was trying to harass me.

I shook my head and trying to think how I can get out in this place and out from this city before police managed to arrest me. I looked around to my surrounding.

"Window"…. I whispered, so I jump out from the window while my both arms shielding my head…. Thanks god it was 1st floor... I run away from the mansion... while I'm running and look to my surrounding again. It was the back garden. Now I can see far away from here there's a small gate open towards to exit. I think the faith was good to me right now. Thanks God.

After I get out from the mansion I can sees the clouds become dark gray…

"I think is about to rain… I have to go home and I asked Ms. Tome about this", I stop and think again…. I remember Ms. Tome face about find out about Anderson visit her shop… I think she does know what's going on here…

"So I don't have to go back there…she maybe one of them too. But", so I continued to walk on this street... I remember last few months ago; find out this small city called **Alberta City**… I came from **Domino City **where I was live on the orphanages house before I came here…

I shook my head again trying not to remember about my past ,right now I have biggest problem I killed a human…..no vampire?... but I have to do for sake my protection…

_***Drip***_

I feel tiny wet on my face and it was about to rain… so I run again and tried to search place to find some shelter from the rain... its freaking cold out in here…

A few blocks away from here I can sees there's a **church **over there so I ran to that place.

Without thinking I enter the **old small church**... inside the church had only dust chairs and broken altar front of me… it's like no one using it… I remember, in this place people are different than people I used to be in **domino city** ... cause people in this place are so nice to me since I meet Ms. Tome and drags me in here.

"Oh...my child why are you here...oh! You're wet… wait a sec, I'm going to grab some warm towel for you", I think he's care taker on this church... I asked him

"Thanks but What's your name?", he turned his face from me.

"My name **Takuma Saio** … me and my sister who taking care on this feel to stay as long you want", a man blue long haired and blue eyes walks away from this place to the main door…

I sit down from the dusty chairs… and I closed my eyes… now I feel tired and exhausted while thinking about what just happened early…so I drifted to sleep and fall into darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>(Haou Dream)<strong>

I was standing in the middle of no where…. I was surroundings by darkness only myself I can see it... but... I heard someone calling me… I looked everywhere and to find the voice who's calling me…

"_**Haou"…**_

I started to walked and followed the voice calling me..

"_**Here Haou…"**_

I can see in the middle there's a large mirror front of me…. So I looked at it... and then I can see myself…the only different is our eyes and attire... I have golden eyes wearing my normal clothes but he was deep brown chocolate eyes wearing same clothes like on the painting in the Anderson mansion.

"Who are you? What do you want from me", I asked him he was inside the mirror.

"_**My name is Judai….",**_ he spoke but his voice was sad and sorrow.

"So Judai… are you my?", I was about asked him.

"_**Yes Haou I am your past… and Johan will do everything to take us… you have run…. He's not like Johan anymore like I used to know…",**_ I stared shocked with him after I heard what he said to me.

"Uh… sorry but I did killed him", i smirked at him.

"_**Johan is immortal… he can beat something like that… even how many times you killed him he never die ... he's going to turn us now… now go!",**_ I blink… and within second there's a powerful windblown towards to me.. I was tried to ask d him about this Johan… but… the wind so powerful drags me away from the mirror.

**(End of Dream)**

* * *

><p>"<em>AHhhhhh"…<em> I stand up sit right away while catching my breath… I'm still in the church.

"_**So you're awake…",**_ I turned my face and I can see him.. He was seated beside me... No doubt...

"**Anderson…",** I groaned at him

"_**Wow? Why you don't call me Johan-kun or Honey? Haou-Chan~?",**_ I stared at him and I was about kick him but…

"What-….What happened… why my…", I tried to move but I feel weak and unable to move properly.

"_**Oh~!... What happened to the great Haou?"**_**,** he just smiling at me..

"What the fuck… what did you do to me while I'm sleeping… don't tell me you drug me before I woke up", I glaring at him right now. How I stupid I am to guard down my selfless need to rest...

"_**Yup~ I do… I know you're going to runaway from me or just killed me like what did you do to me inside my mansion... so I did drug you without trying hurt us each other...don't worry it will be take long this until morning…",**_** I** was about to punch his face but he grab my right hand and then…

"What the-", he forced me to kiss him... of course I shut mouth so he can invade my mouth.

"_**Oh?... you're still pain in ass Haou-Chan**_**?",** I glaring him when I heard the words _'Chan'_ makes me sick… but he's eyes become glowing deep green eyes thru to my golden eyes..It's like he just hypnotize me. Dammit I don't have fall in this cheap trick; I have to think how I get rid of him. Damn Haou… think… before _him_…

"_Now… that's a good boy_", I didn't notice myself I was kissing him back. Of course I was stunned and shocked inside my head.

'_What in the world'_, Dammit 's why I don't like them a lot... they're easily to take down their victims.

I was still kissing him…I still tried to gain my control myself but

It felt so good….

So addicted…

'_Dammit get hold yourself… don't lose from him'_, but my body looks like betray me. I keep denying this and keep holding myself on this darn situation I had now.

But this feeling I never felt this before… he was just damn good kisser while his both hands explore my whole upper body both bare chest and my back. I never experience kissed before, so this new to me... I never ever imagine these can be so good… he back away after he notices from me I need an air.

"_**That's was a great first kissed Haou…."**_, I blink and I starting to glaring him.

"Fuck you!", I shouted at him with great angry from my face but I know myself I totally was embarrass and blushing from him.

"_**Awww… don't be shy… we are going to make love after I tasted your most delicious blood I ever smell", **_I stared at him and feel suddenly fear from him.

'_Holy shit he's going to drink my blood… there's no way I'm going to give up'_, I tried to move backward but he cupped my chin and other his hand was on my back. I looked to my surroundings to find some weapon to defend myself from him.

"_**Haou... don't fight back you know it's useless…."**_, he just silly smile innocent from me. Dammit I have to stop him before….

"Shit…", I mumbled he feel he lick my right neck then he peck with softly touch.. I don't know but it makes me weak what he's doing to me.

"_**Don't worry it wont hurt too much my love",**_ he grab my both shoulder and push to his strong chest. Now he's mouth gazed opened slightly while feeling his shard teeth fangs are almost touched to my neck still he didn't bite me right away instead he keeps teasing me from his tickles fangs from my neck that making me more tense from it. Now kissed it and then sucked it with softly that makes me turning me on. I bite my lips so he can't hear that I'm already to moaning from what he's doing to me. Within second… his sharp fangs nipping to my neck, I realized it was relaxing to me and now his sharp fangs are pierced to my neck, I hate to admit it… he's very skillful about biting thing it turn out soft bite instead hard bite… it makes me feel so relaxing while he drinking my blood.

I closed my eyes while enjoying this feeling….

A hot and heat from him makes me fall to him, he stop and licked my neck it was like closing the wound where he bite off. And I was now heavily breath it like something hot inside me.

"_**Haou… don't fight..."**_, he cupped my chin again looking thru his eyes emerald green eyes.

"What**…*pant*** do…***pant* **you mean…", I looked at him while smiling at me brushing my back makes me feel comfy.

"_**For now on…. We are not going separated again, not in million years**_", I stared and now I realized he turn into me a….

"No…. you must be", I back my face away from him as far as I could. I don't want to hear what he is going to say.

"_**Yes… I turn into you as full pledged vampire Haou… I drink your blood while mixing my own blood to make sure you're going to be pure blood vampire",**_ I stared t him trying not believing what he said to me.

"You must kidding me there's no hell I'm going to be like you...", I tried to kick him or punch but my body still not working properly. I'm still feeling weak.

"_**I think Judai didn't tell you...about who really I am…right Haou-Chan?",**_ I'm getting tired of this play.

"Just tell me who the hell are you!", I screaming at him.

"_**I am Johan Anderson like I said but my real name is Archangel Raphael… An angel fallen but my own legions thinks I betray them for helping the humans and demons so as my sentence or my punishment... They're turn into me as human… a human with immortal body for eternity…I live as human, I tried to act as like a normal human being but I find something special that only I can do..You know what is it Haou?"**_, he asking me while his face was totally creepy with those dark purple aura around him.

"Drinking blood?", I answer with my right guessing.

"_**Yes!, you're absolute correct my love… drinking blood from human to gained the super speed, strengths, 6 sense and ability no one had in human race. I was living in whole hundreds years. I studies more about human beings and all existence of life from earth... and I found out I can make my own kind as…", **_he bowed his head suddenly.

"And what?", I gulped

"_**A vampire….that's what I called myself. You can say that I'm god vampire. I discover when I shared my blood from human blood they're turn into half vampire Its like a epidemic… once I drink their blood while mixings my own blood they're turn into a vampire but not really full pledged… this is I called them half blood vampire, they're cannot go into daylight only in nightlight and when they're trying go to sunlight they're burn right away in just one little tiny sunlight.. So you know what I mean… I tried to study more how to make my own kind into a full blood pledge vampires but one day…. I meet this person… and you know who is?",**_ he just silly smile at me

"Is it **Judai** right?", I answer him.

"_**Yes…. At first in my whole life I never felt so alive that I can be human not a vampire. He teaches me how to be act as real human, talk as normal human and kind as like humans do… we are so deep in love each other…but one of my own kind gets jealous on my Judai… some are being annoyed and hate my Judai because I stop studies about how they're become full blood vampires…",**_ I heard he's starting cries…

"_**Those low level vampire they're killed my Judai!... So after what they did to my love… I killed all existence about vampire… no one survived what I did to them… so after that",**_ he stop cries.

"_**I spend my life alone in whole century trying to wait for something miracle… I tried all best to revive my love by using my own knowledge but it's useless… so I spend my life studies more about human existence… I tried to create new species… yes this high advance vampire… and I did successes what experiment I did, now they're can walk thru the sun and walk as normal human being but we need some blood. So I live as Vampire King or God from now on….but still useless without my love there's no way I can be happy… but one day…",**_ I heard he starting giggle..

"_**One day one of my loyal servant that Judai has another blood relative so I tried searched them and I found it… he's got a relative named Yubel… so I meet her and but she declined me about my offered",**_ I stared at him waiting from next words from him.

"_**I want to take her all blood to create new Judai But she runaway from me… I tried to hunt t her so I can revive my love… with in past years… I thought she was dead… but she's got grand daughter name Asuka and his husband Ryo… and I realized they're had only son…. And do you think who is?",**_ he asked me with mischievous grinds on his face.

"No…", that was I answer I know who is this child for some reason but I'm not sure what he's talking to… wait? could be..

"_**Yes was you! but those foolish human did take away you from me after they found out about me, that bitch Yubel did said about my existence… so they're runway trying to protect you from me. So I hunt them down… but I found out you were in orphanage… I was trying to adopt you but….. Silly of me I was feel kind to you that time… you know what I mean… ",**_ he smiles in lovely way.

"_**Yes Haou...I want you to experience about human life's before I turn you into full blood 't that great?",**_ I glared at him… what the fuck think he is…He's totally gone insane, that sadistic bastard he killed my whole family to just stupid love… that's why I don't like romantic thing they giving you shit life suck.

"_**Now… lets go… come with me…",**_ he offered his hand to me… of course I slapped his hand right away.

"_**Hmm… such stubborn, well… I will teaches how to behave like Judai's do"**_

"_What the fuck… I'm not __**Judai**__… and I'm __**Haou Yuki **__got it",_ stand up…feeling angry from him knowing all truth behind my mystery past.

"_I'm going to killed you...even you're an immortal __**Anderson**__",_ I treating him.

"_Im going to slaughter you poor body __**Anderson**__",_ I feel power inside me maybe this is power of full blood vampire.

"_**Huh? Do you think you can do Haou-",**_ without continued his words I grab his neck and tried to break his neck with my bear hands.

"**Huh….is that what you got-",** without continue his last words I break his neck with a loud break bones… I release the grip from his neck… he fall down like lifeless body... I tried to search weapon to break his whole fucking body. I know he's still alive and he's an immortal _**Dammit. **_I walked around trying to search lethal weapon.

"Ah-ha… this is look nice", I found long metal pipe with sharp point in the edge. I walked back to vampire king.

"This is goodbye…", I stab his heads many time for killing my parents… I rip his all back with splashing blood to my face. I didn't care if he was human or not… all I can do is to kill him and torn into piece of shit. I slash his both arm and legs, rip out his heart from his chest, and most of all I break his neck again torn out from his head to his body. I broke many bones from his body... all I can do is smashed everything about him. I really did massacre his body, I have to stop. My families will never going back and no one death comes back to life.

Within minutes slaughter his poor body… I heavily breathe. Seeing his whole part of his body was scatter into pieces knowing he's not going to live again. That I make sure he will not...

I walked out from the church still raining outside. Walking to the street…

'_What I'm going to do….I'm not human anymore_', I feel empty in my heart it's like its not beating anymore...'

Without noticing someone grab my both arms and lift to into my back… while me still struggling the mysterious man who trying to captured me… then I felt a small sharp thing into my neck it was….

"_Dammit drugs users"…_ after that I fall into sleep against my will.

* * *

><p><strong>(Haou Dream)<strong>

"_**Haou sorry.."**__ , _I heard soft voice it was sad and sorrow voice, it was Judai.

It's like before he was still inside the mirror and I was standing front of big mirror.

"Why your sorry….", I asked him.

"_**Because I killed myself, if I didn't do that Johan will be great in danger… he's own kinds turn against him.",**_ I can he's crying with guilt on his face.

"What the…. **YOU!** Why did you do that! Did you know what HELL you do to me right now, that bastard think of me as you…? I thought you love him", I asked him while still mad from him.

"_**I thought so was right but Johan is trying to turn me into as vampire too ... I was soo scared… I'm scared from him, he changed into different person that I know, after I said I don't want to be like him… that's why I killed myself maybe I can free from his love obsession… he was too scared to be loved and I'm scared to say….."**_

"That you _don't love him anymore_", I answer his last words that making sense to me.

"_**Yes... I'm sorry Haou", **_I just sighed… that's why I hate romantic things…this gives a lot of _**complicated love **_**a**nd _**pain your ass**_**.**

"It's okay. Judai… I forgave…. I can understand a little why he obsesses with you… because he didn't want to be alone anymore after he found you…but I killed him no I did slaughters his body that's definitely no one will survived that even he's vampire or fallen angel..I'm sorry", I said with annoyed in my face. I didn't want to remember those happening back in there especially inside the old church.

"_**Huh? No you didn't kill him",**_ Judai face become serious looks.

"What? I did it and make sure he's not going to survived _that_?", Judai is about answer me but powerful wind blow I felt, trying to get out from this place.

**(End of Haou Dream)**

* * *

><p>"Huh? What…just happened", I opened my eyes and stand up it where I was...<p>

"What on the earth is going in here", I realized I was fully naked my lower body cover by red silk sheet. I tried to move suddenly I can see there's a grip tight chains belt on my both hands and feet with small red locked heart shape and with signature said _"God Vampire property"_… AND not only that I was on the king sized bed.

"God… I'm going to kill this guy", I mumble

"_**So what your going to do?**_**", I** heard familiar voice and I looked straight out.

"No way, you're still alive bastard", I realized he was standing front of me… It was **Johan Anderson**… not only that he's only wearing dark blue silk robe with seeing his bear chest and looks like he's still one in piece. I'm sure I did it slaughter his body, how did he become unharmed. There's no hell vampire can do that.

"Dammit…don't tell me", I glaring him while forming fist my both hands going to punch his face so hard.

"_**Like I said I'm immortal...I cannot die easily, I'm Vampire God… but hell! It was very painful what you did to me Haou-Chan",**_ he just smiling at me walking slowly front of me.

"How… _d-don't dare to touch me"_ I tried back way from him, he was now on the bed trying to top on me. I kicked him and tried push away from me.

"I said stop it", now he was above me, I hate this, for someone who more powerful than me.

"_**Oh~ Haou-Chan, just look at you… you're such adorable my love", **_I turned away my face from him trying to hide my blush but instead he cupped my chin. I blushed furiously by his simple touched. What the heck wrong with me. Why I had feeling this. No way… I didn't it…

"_**Don't worries soon you will learned how to be love someone Haou… I'll teach you how to love... I'll show what love is … so don't fight back me. Nee~! Haou?",**_ he was staring me and he was about me to kissed.. This time, I lose control… I gave up myself for him.

"_**Now let's begin the lesson my love",**_ He whispered to my left ear and we starting to make love…

* * *

><p>…"<em><strong>Let the dark scent of my desire<br>Surround you  
>Arouse you<br>Intoxicate you  
>Fill you<br>Making you mine  
>Surrender in total submission<br>To the sweet taste of my darkness  
>It is a kind of darkness all dream of<br>Ache for  
>Long for<br>But so few can give  
>Step outside yourself and fall into me<br>Fall into my dark flame  
>That will set your deepest darkest needs on fire<br>Let my power consume you  
>Take you<br>Reducing your will to ashes  
>Leaving you standing free<br>Alive  
>Reborn<br>Mine"…**_

**(The End~)**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Yeah hey~! At last I finished it~! With whole weeks, I got writer block with in 4x! And 2x rewrite… I can't decide the ending... so sorry for the suck ending… I don't intend to write lemons okay… just tester... Hehehe but~! ***smack*** _**AWWWW!**_ What the hell's wrong with you **Helena**!

**Helena:** Nothing ***whistling innocent*** just continued your last speech Hikari~ ***evil grinds***

**Me:** Bitch~ okay~! Happy Valentines to you guys~! hehehe... Sorry I think I'm not good at this… but I tried my best for this fic… hahahaha ***sweat-drop*** I think its suck ***hiding my embarrassing ***

**Helena: **_**Ahem**_**? Don't pay attention to her..** If you do **like or love it** just **click the damn review bottom!** and If YOU _**don't like/hate it**_ **don't press review bottom** and click back page and **NEVER EVER** come back here, got it!..._***death glares***_

**Me:** By the way maybe next week I'm going to upload the **chapter 7 from deal or not deal with devil**. I did re write it because my computer got reformats so my all futures chapters inside my old files got erased in January 15, 2012. They're deleted by evil virus… **huhuhuhuhu~** I'm so sorry guys… and thank for taking time for read this.

**Helena / Me:** Thanks For everything~! See yah on the other **fanfics~! *bow in chibi mode***

/

\

/

\ "**The theme song of the "blue rose"**

/ (I don't know what they're called HaouXJohan please tell me right away~ thanks a lot)

' - - . http : / / www. youtube. com / watch ? v = 4Y6RqVxfZb8


End file.
